


Hold Me Tight

by rebelheart87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Metal Arm, Bucky Misses Steve, Bucky has issues, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like it, I liked writing it, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Has Issues, Steve is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bottom buck barnes, i wouldn't call this fluff, i'm literally tagging anything i can think of, mentioned - clint barton, mentioned - natasha romanov, mentioned - tony stark, not like to kill, sort of, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: "You were supposed to be home two days ago.""I can't control the number of enemy agents. Or the weather.""Two days, Steve. And your comms were all down. Even Tony, in his infinite fucking wisdom, couldn't get us more than grainy visuals.""I just said I can't control th-""I saw you get shot.""It wasn't as bad as it loo-""You didn't move for six and a half minutes."Or, the one where Steve tries to apologize but Bucky is having none of it, and also Steve is a little shit so they bicker, have hot sex, and bicker some more. But it's done with love!





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of roughness between them, so if that isn't your cup of tea, then please move along instead of sending horrible comments.

Bucky stepped off the elevator and started through the open living room. He was stalking toward the kitchen when he heard a throat being cleared behind him and he froze mid-step. Only one other person had access when he wasn't already in the living quarters. Obviously the mission was over. Steve was home.

"Buck?"

"You were supposed to be home two days ago."

"I can't control the number of enemy agents. Or the weather."

"Two days, Steve. And your comms were all down. Even Tony, in his infinite fucking wisdom, couldn't get us more than grainy visuals."

"I just said I can't control th-"

"I saw you get shot."

"It wasn't as bad as it loo-"

"You didn't move for six and a half minutes."

"Bucky... Bucky, turn around and look at me."

He wanted to. He wanted to spin around and see Steve standing there as healthy as he should be, maybe with a new scar between his shoulder and the right side of his collarbone. By the smells he could now pick up on, he'd have wet, tousled hair and a freshly shaved face. And he'd want to take Bucky in his arms and promise him that everything was fine. But for those moments two days ago... He had asked to come along this time. He was cleared for ops. But Steve had said no. So, as much as he just wanted to grab Steve and never let go... he was still kind of pissed.

So lost in thought, he missed Steve shuffling up behind him until two hands were on his hips and a very broad chest was pressed against his back. Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck, taking a couple deep breaths and curling his body until there was no space between them.

"I swear, I'm completely fine. It was more shock than injury that kept me down. That, and Nat threatening to do more harm if I didn't lay still. She said she could feel your murder eyes from halfway around the globe."

"I would've burned down the world for you before I was healed from what Hydra did. Now... whatever you do, don't go to the training room on the eighteenth floor. Tony hasn't been able to fix it yet."

"Only one floor was destroyed? See, you're doing a lot better with your temper."

"Rogers, now is not the time to joke. You have to be able to feel how wound up I am. Do you really wanna push me right now?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Steve whispered. Then he jerked Bucky around and crowded him until his back hit the wall. With a grunt, he fisted his hands in Steve's shirt and pushed hard with his left arm. The gears whirred but he didn't budge. He just stared into Bucky's eyes with a smirk on his face. "See, all better, baby."

"You cocky sonofabi-"

"You loved my mom, don't go calling her names. You'll hurt my delicate fucking feelings."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that. Now, are you gonna to talk some more, or are you going to welcome me home?"

"Fuck. You. Rogers."

"That was the plan, Buck. I figured you would have some pent up aggression. I even wore a shirt that'll tear easily. Just need you to get on board so we can fuck until you're not angry anymore."

"I'm always angry."

"True. Grumpy face, wise ass remarks, and a murder strut. Remind me again why I love you?"

"The fucking mouth on you, I swear."

That was the last thing he said before grabbing Steve's face with both hands and slotting their lips together in the first kiss they'd shared in a week. He didn't consider himself to be a clingy person, not with his years as a sniper, and decades as a master assassin... but he had to restrain himself from literally climbing his boyfriend like a koala.

Steve must've had similar thoughts because Bucky was nipping at his lower lip when Steve's hands slid down his back, over his ass, and gripped his thighs hard. He brought their pelvises right up against one another and swallowed Bucky's moan as he lifted him into the air. The breath left Bucky's lungs in a rush as he was pinned between Steve's chest and the wall, his legs wrapping around Steve's stupidly tiny waist. He held on tight as hands came up, caging him in as Steve rocked his hips forward pressing their hardened lengths together and drawing fevered moans from them both.

"Need you, Buck. Missed you somethin' terrible, you know."

"You could've just let me tag along, you asshole. Then someone would've been watching your six and I wouldn't have been trying to crawl out of my goddamn skin while wondering what the hell happened."

"Buck..."

"Don't you 'Buck' me, Steve. You weren't thinking. I swear, sometimes I think that seventy year nap did a lot more damage to your brain than people think."

"The amount of sass that flows from your lips... I think I have a better use for your mouth, you know?"

Bucky laughed, in spite of himself, and eagerly slid down Steve's frame until he could pull the loose sweats down and... hello, commando!

"Really, Steve. Are you a heathen? No underwear?"

"Seemed rather pointless when I was just going to be taki... fuck!"

Steve huffed a breath, a low whine coming from the back of his throat as Bucky leaned forward and swallowed as much of his cock as he could. He hummed his own pleasure, loving the weight of Steve's dick on his tongue. He decided not to waste any time, his lips tight over the girth as he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and adding a sweet pressure that would drive Steve crazy.

"So good, Bucky. Feels amazing, babe."

Fingers curled into his hair as Steve leaned toward the wall, pushing himself farther into the confines of Bucky's mouth and nudging the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, working his jaw so he would be more comfortable, relaxing as Steve fucked his mouth. He whispered words of praise as he moved, combing through Bucky's soft, shoulder-length hair. Murmured how much he'd missed him, how he promised to take him along next time.

"Bedroom," Bucky mumbled, holding the base of Steve's cock in his right hand and mouthing along the length. "Wanna open you up and fuck you until you scream, doll."

Steve moved so quickly that Bucky thought he was gonna give himself whiplash, his fingers linking with Bucky's metal hand as he pulled him towards their bedroom. They had just reached their destination when Bucky banked on the element of surprise and shoved Steve, face first, onto the mattress.

"Gonna get you ready, Steve. Gonna work you up quick because I need to be inside you as fast as I can."

Then he dove forward, his hands spreading Steve open, and buried his tongue between Steve's cheeks.

The first lick made Steve whimper, the second made him gasp, and when Bucky dared to nip at the edge of his hole, Steve yelped and ground his hips into the duvet cover. Bucky relished every noise that fell from his lips, never using the same technique twice in a row so that he could get the variety of pleasured sound effects until he thought he would burst. He really didn't waste his time, though, grabbing the bottle of lube that hung from the foot of the bed. They were resourceful, sue them. He drizzled a healthy amount onto his right hand, slicking himself up some before working one finger, then a second, into Steve and scissoring the two digits.

"I'm ready, I'm so ready."

"I literally just started, you're nowhere near ready, you dolt."

"Buck, swear to God, if you don't fuck me within the next thirty seconds I will go finish by myself."

"Be patient for once in your life, dammit."

His fingers slid in and out easily, so he pushed a third alongside them and heard the sharp intake of breath. Steve was pushing back against him, incessantly, and Bucky bit his ass and chuckled at the indignant squawk that came out of his mouth.

"In. Me. Now. Barnes."

"Bossy shit, I tell ya."

But he situated himself and lined his cock up, pushing just the head in at a snail's pace. Steve was tight, wet, and so fucking hot. His back arched, his head dropping to his arms, and Bucky held both of his hips in a bruising grip. He rocked slowly, pushing in partially and then pulling back out. Over and over he did this, until he could feel himself start to sweat, and could hear the notes of begging in Steve's voice. He pulled out, much to the dismay of both parties considered.

"Turn over, Steve. Wanna see those baby blues when you come."

Steve moved quickly, flipping onto his back and making grabby hands as Bucky chuckled and leaned over him, settling his body between Steve's legs.

"So needy, Stevie."

There was no verbal reply, just a hiss as Bucky pushed back inside and flicked his hips, buried to the hilt. Steve's hands came up, blunt nails scoring lightly against his shoulder and bicep of his right arm. Bucky could feel the heat from Steve's palm on his left bicep but, not for the first time, wished Steve could grab onto two real arms. Quickly dropping the issue from his thoughts, he reached down with the metal arm and pulled on Steve's leg, bringing it up and wrapping it around his hip. Then he slowly slid his hand over his boyfriend's skin until the tips grazed his cock.

"Please. Bucky, please just... please."

"Words, Stevie. Use them right."

"Touch me, Buck. I need you to touch me, dammit. So wrap your fingers around me an-"

His hand shot up, quickly, and Steve's words were cut off in an instant as the cool, metal fingers squeezed tentatively around his throat. They both froze, because while they had tried some different things before, this was uncharted territory where his left arm was concerned. Bucky looked down with shock and a bit of trepidation. He started to pull his hand away when both of Steve's came up and rested over his hand wrist.

"Steve, we shouldn't tempt fate an-"

"Bucky, I love you. I trust you with my life on a daily basis."

"That's different, and you know it."

He tried again to remove his hand but Steve's eyes glittered in challenge and he could feel the words that were about to be said.

"Show me what you've got, Barnes."

And just like every other time, Bucky fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

He flexed his fingers, testing the waters as he fucked into Steve. There was a gasp and a groan, Steve rolled his hips invitingly, and Bucky knew he was lost. He pumped his hips slowly, but forcefully, bottoming out each time. He felt the urge to tighten his grip and he squeezed experimentally, biting his lip as Steve's hands clutched at the metal plates. Concerned it was too much, he tried to pull away once again, but Steve stared into his eyes and shook his head, keeping the metal high against his throat.

"I don't want to hurt you, you idiot."

"Won't break," Steve murmured, and something in Bucky snapped.

"We'll see," he growled, and then he settled into a series of deep, bone-jarring thrusts that had Steve clawing for purchase on the duvet and whining with need. He brought a hand down to stroke himself and Bucky knocked it away with a tsking noise. "You're going to come untouched this time. I want to see you straining for release from just my cock in your ass and my hand around your throat. Understand?"

Steve nodded, arching his back to get Bucky deeper.

"Good. Now, let's do this the right way."

He got into a better position on his knees, spreading Steve's legs farther apart, and thrust into him. As Steve sucked a breath in to cry out, Bucky moved his fingers so his thumb and forefinger pressed a bit harder, pushing against his carotid, while his right hand was splayed between Steve's pecs. He knew the pressure would not only restrict the air flow, but also restrict the blood flow, causing a drowsy effect that was visible by Steve's fluttering eyelashes. When he flexed, releasing some of the pressure, Steve gasped and brought his hands up to cover Bucky's.

He teased again and again, squeezing until Steve looked dazed, and then he would release and listen to the breathy moans and murmurs that fell from Steve's lips. Soon, he felt his body tightening up for release and he changed his angle, pounding into Steve hard enough to bounce the reinforced headboard against the wall.

"Gonna come, baby. Gonna come so hard, fill you up real good. You want that, don't you? Missed being full of me, right, Stevie?"

A choked sob rushed from Steve's mouth and Bucky could feel him trembling, that close to an orgasm.

"Waiting for me, Stevie? You don't have to. I wanna feel you come. Wanna see you shoot for me, and then I'll give you what you want. Just be a good boy for me, Steve. Can you do that?"

Steve rocked his body up, trying to get as close to Bucky as he could, as he whimpered and thrashed around. Bucky tightened his grip just that little bit more, thrusting hard and letting his body find its release. As he started coming he released Steve completely, pulling him close, and listened to Steve's howl as he came between them, ropes of white sticking to both their chests as he sobbed Bucky's name.

In the aftermath, one hand carding through the short, blond hair at the base of Steve's skull, Bucky took a shaky breath.

"Steve, are you okay?"

"Amazing," came the blissed out, yet scratchy, reply.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't fucking ruin it."

"What?!"

"It was amazing, Buck. It was what I wanted. It was you. Don't apologize for giving me what I wanted. Or what you needed."

He tried to say something again, but Steve just growled and crawled on top of him.

"I will fight you, Barnes. I'm not even kidding."

"You can't fight, Rogers. That's why you get shot or stabbed every time you go on a mission."

"I told you, you can come next time!"

"I should have been there this time!"

"Clint had my back!"

"Obviously he didn't, or you wouldn't have gotten shot!"

"He feels bad as it is, no need to yell at him!"

"I'm yelling at you, you overgrown sack of potatoes!"

The fight continued on for a few minutes, each of them throwing childish barbs at the other, while grabbing the lube and getting into more comfortable positions. As Bucky slowly dropped down, taking Steve completely, he continued to argue.

"You think that I'm the one who talks too much? Seriously?! Well, good luck trying to shut me up!"

"I'd rather make you scream," Steve muttered. Then he wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding him in a tight embrace, and lifted his hips off the bed in a rough manner. Bucky made it his personal mission to try and deny Steve what he wanted to hear. It didn't work, in the end, but as they laid there, stretched out on the bed again, he didn't really think that either of them had lost that round.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated, but not necessary! I just hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
